


meet some friends of mine

by bestofwaifusbestofwomen



Series: the ✨harry potter cinematic universe✨ [2]
Category: South Park, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Cartman is his own warning, Gen, I know no one else thinks this is funny, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, but I think it’s funny so I’m keeping it up, good boy mokuba meets not so good boys big four, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen
Summary: in which some ppl meet who prolly shouldntve
Series: the ✨harry potter cinematic universe✨ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001658
Kudos: 3





	meet some friends of mine

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry mokuba

Mokuba surveyed the unpacked cardboard boxes littered around the room with raised eyebrows. 

“Tada. This is where we sell drugs.” The Gryffindor —he’d introduced himself as Kenny— made a grand, sarcastic gesture around the room. Three other boys were inside, two lounging on various chairs while the other made quick neat strokes with a pencil on his paper scroll. “Over there’s Stan, Kyle, and Cartman.” 

Cartman groaned with his fingers still dipped into a bag of… “Cheesy Poofs.” “Great. You brought a chink.”

“Be nice,” Stan halfheartedly admonished. He did so without lifting his eyes from his comic book. 

“Be nice,” Cartman mimicked, throwing another handful of the aforementioned cheesy poofs into his mouth. Stan rolled his eyes. 

The redheaded boy on the floor blinked up at him. “Wait a sec— Mokuba Kaiba?  _ You’re  _ buying  _ drugs? _ ”

Mokuba winced. This  _ was  _ a bad idea, wasn’t it. “Um, I dunno, maybe—”

“It’s very fine cocaine,” Stan monotoned. He had yet to take his gaze away from his comic. “Locally grown, safely outsourced.”

“...n-no thanks, I—”

Kenny snapped his fingers suddenly. “ _ Oh, _ Kaiba! Your older brother is the tall one with the skinny cock, right?”

Mokuba’s face turned bright red. “ _ What? _ ” He shook his head and squeaked, “Skinny—”

Kyle narrowed his eyes at the blond. “How would you know if he has a skinny cock or not?”

“Guys like him always do! They’re deceptively built like a tree, but then you ride them and—”

“You’re such a whore, Kenny.” Cartman threw a cheesy poof at him that Kenny caught easily in his mouth. 

He crunched on it as he answered, “Pays the bills, don’t it?” Cartman made a loud noise of disgust. 

Finally, Mokuba yelled, “ _ I don’t appreciate being told that my brother has a skinny cock, okay?! _ ” He ran out of the room with his face burning. 

A bad idea indeed.


End file.
